SHADOW
SHADOW is an inter-demensional organization that is out to take over every world in the Multiverse and are the main villains of Seigi Senshi Captain Japan. '' 'Main-Members:' *'Lord-Destruction': The series' main antagonist and the leader of SHADOW, an evil alien entity that plans to take over the Multiverse. He looks-like a living spider-like shadow with a flower-like collar around his neck. Despite him being cunning & ruthless, he also has a twisted sense of humor. **'Shroud': A living shadow-like creature that Destruction created to be the perfect assassin. He can move through shadows and can morph into either a humanoid form or a bat-like form. Recurring Members: These are members of SHADOW that are recurring villains that battle Jamiko mutliple times, unlike the monsters of the week. *'Kaizu': Kaizu is a recurring SHADOW member who was once a Raptor that was chosen to undergo an experiment to create a warrior that can match Jamiko's armor. He gained a twisted personality but also gain the same amount of speed and strength as our hero and fights with a sword called the ''Kagekama. He either works on his own plans, or helps out the monster-of-the-week then Destruction sends to attack the city. * 'SHADOW-Kaijin:' These are the monsters of the week of SHADOW. They were created by Destruction and his minons for the invasion of the Mutliverse. They come in many shapes & sizes from giant robots, mass-produced units and mutant-enforcers. Mutants: These are the more organic SHADOW-Kaijin created from Lord-Destruction's own DNA. Despite them being free-thinking living-weapons, they have actial names. *'Zuraku Tsurakuchi': A moth/owl/spider-based SHADOW mutant that fights with talons that fire webs and a sonic-scream attack. *'Urakura Zurakurai': This is the commander of the Raptor-Sniper Unit. He's a cunning insectoid SHADOW mutant kaijin who fights with a scythe that doubles as a sniper-rifle. *'Jaisairakai Shiroku': A flea/venus fly-trap based SHADOW mutant that devours anything with his powerful jaws. Robots: These are the robotic SHADOW-Kaijin that were created as powerful war-mecha. *'Titan-Golem': A massive Shadowkan robot with claws and machine-guns. *'Arachnoborg-Unit 11': A powerful spider-like robot with cannons that fire both electrical-bolts and webbing. *'Dollman': A zombie cyborg that can turn it's hands into laser-cannons. *'Reaper-Robot': A cylinder-looking robot with four powerful tentacle-arms. *'Testament': This was once a S.P.D armored car until scientists of SHADOW modified it for Destruction into a combat weapon with frontal-claws and mini machine-guns. *'Gargoyle': The Gargoyle is a prototype mecha-suit developed by Destruction as an experiment in Mecha-Suit technology with a Raptor as the test pilot. It can fly and is armed with a giant clawed-hand with a laser-cannon built into it. Mass-Produced Units: These are multiple, mass-produced SHADOW-Kaijin that are created to be in swarms of 5 or more. They are mostly meant to help either the robots or the mutants in attacks. These mass-produced SHADOW-kaijin are meant to be recurring foes for Captain-Japan to fight. *'Orbs': These are small mass-produced orb-like robots that swarm and devour any kind of machine. *'Battalion-Orbs': These are 3 larger versions of the Orbs, but these are built manly for combat, using their size to ram into opponents. *'Wolf-Hounds': These mass-produced wolf/spider/insect based mutants attack in packs. They can fight with tentacles tipped with claws and a sonic scream attack. These are meant to be recurring mutants for CJ to fight. _shadow__sketches___doodles01_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8xx5de.jpg _shadow__sketches___doodles02_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8xx5dl.jpg _shadow__sketches_and_doodles03_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8y75u9.jpg _shadow__sketches__doodles04_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8z4fnw.jpg _shadow__sketches__doodles05_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8z4foe.jpg _shadow__sketches__doodles06_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8z4fon.jpg _shadow__sketches_and_doodles07_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8zshg9.jpg _shadow__sketches_and_doodles08_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8zwyqz.jpg